Recueil headcanons
by Iahmes
Summary: Petite compilation d'hedacanons sur Hetalia, appliqués et expliqués. Théories parfois personnelles, parfois empruntées à internet. Ships, histoires et personnages en tout genre.
1. Se jeter à l'eau

**Hey! :3**

 **Donc comme vous l'aurez vu, j'entame une nouvelle partie sur des headcanons Hetalia. Alors déjà, qu'est qu'un headcanon? Ce sont des théories, inventées par les fans, qui précise un aspect d'un personnage qui n'est pas explicité dans l'œuvre original. Les théories sont différentes et diverges, selon les fans, chacun à sa propre vision des choses.**

 **J'espère que c'est assez clair, comme définition ^^'. En tout cas, c'est ma vision des choses dans un headcanon.**

 **Et voici mon premier! Je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps, j'avais expliquée ma théorie sur Facebook, mais c'est la première fois que j'en fais quelque chose de concret. ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **¡Warning!: quelques jurons par-ci, par-là + angoisse +(petite évocation) violence.**

 **Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, je ne détiens ni Hetalia ni son créateur Himaruya Hidekaz en otage. Seul mes OCs Irlande, Irlande du Nord (inspirés du** **Dico des nations** **de Loupiote54), et Écosse sont de moi.**

* * *

 _-Come back 'ere, ye li'le piece of shit_!

Mais l'enfant continuait de courir plus loin, dans les bois. À peine avait-il vu son grand frère, qu'il s'était mis à le fuir. Ces derniers temps à chaque fois que le blondinet croisait le grand rouquin, l'aîné frappait son cadet pour espérer lui prendre des terres. Seulement les armées anglaises avançaient plus vite, et grignotaient chaque jour un peu plus de terrain écossais, rajoutant de la colère dans les coups du grand frère.

La seule façon d'échapper à la rage dévastatrice de l'aîné était de fuir. C'est ce qu'avait compris Arthur, qui courait le plus loin possible.

Au bout d'un moment, il n'entendit plus les jurons d'Allister le poursuivre, et s'octroya une pause au bord d'une rivière. Le petit garçon était à bout de souffle, ses petites jambes ne l'avaient sûrement pas amener assez loin de la menace fraternel et il se ferait frappait dans tout les cas. Arthur trembla de peur, à l'idée de la douleur qui viendrait des coups inévitables, et se mis à pleurer. Malgré la puissance naissante de son pays, Angleterre restait faible et pleurnichard, surtout face à Écosse dont il en avait une peur horrible. Le blondinet resta en position fœtale, à pleurer sur son sort.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la rivière, cachés par l'ombre des arbres et un gros rocher, les jumeaux irlandais observaient leur petit frère en pleurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciaient le blond car, même isolés sur leur île, Angleterre tentait déjà de les envahir. Donc, une petite visite de tourment sur le "continent" était bien justifiée.

-Arrête de bouger, Sean! Tu vas nous faire repérer! Gronda la sœur irlandaise.

- _But you're blockin' me the view_ , _Siobhan_. Répliqua le frère nord-irlandais.

-Regarde le. _He's a'ready cryin', such a baby_!

-Ouais, mais alors ça risque d'être trop facile et pas drôle.

-Pas forcément, mais c'est sûr qu'on aura pas besoin de magie cette fois-ci.

-Hmm... Oh! Et si on lui lançait des cailloux. Dit la tête brûlée nord-irlandaise, en attrapant un lourd et gros caillou.

-Ouais! Bonne idée! L'encouragea sa sœur.

Entre temps, l'anglais s'était accroupi au bord de la rivière pour y boire. Sean visa la tête de son frère, un peu de biais, et lança le projectile de toutes ses forces. Le caillou finit sa course dans la cible prévue.

* * *

La soif avait poussé Arthur à se lever, mais les pleurs n'avaient pas cessés pour autant. Avant même d'avoir pris une seule gorgée, le blond entendit du bruit depuis l'autre rive et releva la tête, alerté.

Il ne vit pas le caillou qui le frappa de plein fouet dans la tempe, l'assommant. En perdant connaissance, son corps bascula, tel un pantin sans fil, la tête la première dans l'eau glacée de la rivière.

Malgré l'eau froide, qui y eut pour effet de le réveiller, son esprit resta embrumé à cause du choc, le laissant juste assez conscient pour ne percevoir que de la panique. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il était soumis à la force du courant qui le malmenait comme une simple brindille. L'anglais essayait vainement d'agiter les bras et les jambes pour trouver un équilibre, mais la rivière semblait n'avoir aucun fond et dotait d'une puissance impressionnante. Elle le glaçait jusqu'au os, elle fracassait son corps fragile contre les rochers lisses, elle l'empêchait de respirer, elle ne lui offrait aucun échappatoire. Elle était en train de le noyer. Mais le garçon ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Il n'y avait que la peur et la panique. L'eau était absolument partout, l'encerclait, et le prenait à la gorge, resserrant toujours un peu plus sa prise comme un chat jouant avec une souris. Par désespoir, le blondinet criait de toutes ses forces, mais lui-même n'entendait pas ses appels au secours.

Un énorme rocher apparu dans son champ de vision, trois secondes avant que sa tête ne percute violemment sa surface. Une fois encore assommé, son corps sût se détacher de la force du courant mais pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la rivière.

Autour du petit garçon, tout n'était que flou et obscurité inquiétante. Arthur leva les yeux et reconnut le disque solaire si éclatant par la déformation de l'eau, dans le ciel gris d'Angleterre. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'il verra un ciel aussi rayonnant. Ses forces le quittaient et ses poumons débordaient déjà d'eau. Il ferma les yeux et les ténèbres remplacèrent le soleil.

* * *

Arc en main et maugréant, Allister était toujours à la recherche de son petit frère. Alors qu'il chassait dans les environs, il était tombé par hasard sur le blondinet, ce qui lui avait donné l'envie et l'occasion de s'expliquer avec ce dernier. Mais le gamin avait aussitôt fuit son aîné, qui avait perdu sa trace dans les bois. À défaut d'une chasse fructueuse, l'écossais voulait toucher deux mots à son frangin d'anglais sur sa ressente invasion de territoires.

-Sale gosse... Jura ce dernier en s'asseyant contre un arbre.

Soudain, un bruit sourd attira son attention et le fit se relever immédiatement. Les sens en alerte, il scruta d'un air méfiant la forêt, pour essayer de trouver l'origine de ce bruit. En entendant des cris de détresse, Écosse se tendit et fonça en direction de la personne en danger. Très vite, les cris se confondirent avec le bruit d'un fort cours d'eau, et de plus en plus faibles.

Allister reconnut la tignasse blonde d'Arthur, dans la rivière, quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne heurte un gros rocher et ne disparaisse de la surface. L'écossais n'hésita pas une seconde. Il lâcha son arc, défit sa cape et plongea dans la rivière. Il réprima un gémissement de surprise quand sa peau rencontra l'eau glacée, mais continua de voler à la rescousse de son cadet. Heureusement, l'écossais était assez bon nageur et n'eut pas trop de mal à récupérer le corps de son frère, des profondeurs où il avait sombré. D'une main portant Angleterre et de l'autre s'accrochant à la berge, Allister remonta comme il put, grâce au mur de terre de la rive et à ses longues jambes, sur la terre ferme.

Une fois en sécurité, Écosse continua seulement de suivre son instinct, et entrepris d'évacuer l'eau des poumons de son frère, en appuyant fortement sur sa poitrine. Même à travers ses vêtements, il pouvait sentir que le petit garçon était froid comme la mort. Un filet de sang au-dessus de l'œil droit indiquait la puissance du choc, mais la blessure ne semblait pas si profonde. L'eau commença rapidement à sortir de la bouche d'Angleterre, par petites vagues, alors que celui-ci émettait des râles de douleur. Puis l'anglais finit par se tourner, recrachant le reste d'eau, avant de reprendre sa position initiale où il s'endormit, épuisé de cette mésaventure.

L'aîné resta un moment à observer son petit frère assoupi. Quel idée avait-il eut de le sauver? Il ne pouvait pas le voir ni de loin, ni en couleurs. C'était à peine si il pouvait le supporter, et à la moindre occasion l'écossais n'hésitait pas à le frapper, à défouler toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers son cadet. Et pourtant, il venait de lui sauver la vie. Écosse essaya de trouver une raison qui lui semblait logique, par rapport à son geste. Mais la seule réponse qu'il trouva c'est... qu'il ne souhaitait pas la mort d'Angleterre. Malgré toute sa colère et sa haine parfois, jamais il n'irait jusqu'à laisser mourir son frère sans rien faire. Troublé par sa propre révélation, le rouquin préféra quitter l'anglais, de peur de la réaction de ce dernier si il le voyait. Allister rassembla ses affaires et partit, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Arthur, toujours dans les vapes.

* * *

Depuis l'autre rive, les jumeaux avaient tout vu de la scène. Ils avaient reconnus le grand corps maigre d'Écosse sauver le petit dernier de la famille.

-Allez viens on s'en va, Sean. Pressa Siobhan.

Mais le frère ne bougea pas. Il était pétrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. À présent, Irlande du Nord observait le corps étendu du blondinet dans un état proche de la mort.

Une idée le hantait depuis qd le garçon était tombé à l'eau, et il en tremblait de peur. Il avait failli tué son propre frère. Son visage, déjà très clair, pâlit et ses mains se mirent à être prises de soubresauts incontrôlables, tant il était sous le choc. Sean avait toujours été partant pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Angleterre, mais l'idée qu'il fût son meurtrier le traumatiser.

-Allez dépêche toi! Si on reste là, on va nous voir! Insista Irlande, en tirant son frère loin de la scène.

Sean ne put pourtant pas détacher son regard du corps en apparence sans vie de son frère, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse de son champ de vision. Jamais il ne pourrait assumer ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là.

* * *

Même encore aujourd'hui, Sean n'a jamais raconté la cause de cet accident, Allister n'a jamais confié qui était ce mystérieux sauveur ce jour là. Quant à Arthur, il ne lui reste de cette mésaventure qu'un souvenir lointain d'être tombé accidentellement dans une rivière, et de s'être réveillé miraculeusement sur la berge, et une peur irréversible de l'eau.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... c'est pas très joyeux, tout ça. ^^'**

 **Donc vous l'avez compris, c'est un headcanon pour expliquer la phobie de l'eau d'Angleterre. Et comme j'aime beaucoup la famille Kirkland, je trouvais intéressant de les impliquer dedans. Surtout aussi parce que j'avais vu des headcanons disants que c'était Écosse le responsable de cette peur, et j'avais envie d'inverser les rôles. ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, j'ai tout plein de headcanons sur les Kirkland, notamment leur physique, leur histoire et leur relation. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas les OCs seront expliqués... dans un autre headcanon. ^^**

 **Petit lexique:**

 **- _Come back 'ere, ye li'le piece of shit_ = Reviens ici, petit merdeux en anglais**

 **- _But you're blockin' me the view =_ Mais tu me bloques la vue en anglais**

 ** _-_ _He's a'ready cryin', such a baby_! = Il pleure déjà, quel bébé! En anglais**


	2. Bienvenue dans la famille Kirkland

**Kyukyu!**

 **J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait drabbles et headcanons à gogo, avant de reprendre sérieusement les bigs fanfics (bon au final ça se résumera à 2 ^^'). Le chapitre 2 de A safe life est en cours d'écriture, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais comme j'entame la dernière ligne droite du bac, il aura encore plus de retard à sortir (parce qu'il y avait un délais?... Apparemment). Voilà, voilà je me concentre un peu plus sur mes révisions que sur l'écriture de fics. ^^'**

 **Mais bon, j'espère quand même que ce petit headcanon vous plaira. ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours et à jamais je pense, Hetalia sera à Himaruya Hidekaz. J'ai juste le droit de placer quelques petits OCs (que sont nos très chers frères Kirkland).**

* * *

" _Calm down England_ , ça va aller..."

Les fées tentaient en vain de réconforter le petit garçon, assis et pleurant à l'ombre d'un rocher, au milieu d'une petite clairière. Ce lieu représentait son sanctuaire, là où il pouvait rencontrer en paix ses amis féeriques et fuir tous ses problèmes.

Le blondinet n'était que le petit dernier de la famille Kirkland, et pourtant tous les malheurs du monde lui tombaient dessus. Britannia, sa mère, avait consacré ses dernières forces à l'Angleterre avant de disparaître de ce monde. Arthur se retrouvait alors sans aucune protection maternelle face à la violence du reste de sa fratrie, qui était jaloux de sa puissance et le rendait même responsable du décés de leur mère.

L'aîné, Owen, était un peu plus calme et plus raisonnable (peut-être à cause sa position d'aîné?) mais ne se privait pas pour tourmenter son petit frère, en rajoutant ses grands talents en magie. Angleterre le trouvait assez hypocrite, sous ses sourires et ses airs d'ange il s'avérait parfois être l'auteur des pires coups bas. En plus, son obsession pour les dragons était assez... dérangeante.

Les jumeaux Irlandais venaient deuxièmes dans l'ordre de la famille. Siobhan avait un sale caractère et n'hésitait certainement pas à aller casser quelques gueules et entrejambes, quand on avait le malheur de jouer un peu trop avec ses nerfs. Arthur avait appris à s'y prendre à deux fois, l'Irlandaise atteignait facilement ses limites. Pourtant, elle se passionnait pour les plantes ce qui parfois tranchait avec son attitude si belliqueuse, mais là encore à ses risques et périls la personne qui tenterait de se moquer d'elle.

Bien qu'étant son jumeau, Sean, avait un caractère presque opposé. Là où sa sœur était plus mature, lui agissait comme un gamin turbulent et hyperactif. Véritable clown, il trouvait toujours une occasion pour tester toutes sortes d'expériences, dont le cobaye était à chaque fois Angleterre. Ce dernier avait alors appris à s'en méfier, et ne le portait pas franchement dans son cœur. Peut-être que son esprit d'aventure était dû à l'apparition tardive de sa magie, voulant attirer l'attention?

Cependant le pire des tous restait le troisième, Allister. Déjà très grand pour son âge, il avait surtout un caractère très violent et affichait toujours un air renfrogné, au regard hostile. Cette attitude était dû à certains humains qui l'avaient violenté dans son enfance, l'Écossais avait alors vite appris à rendre les coups plus forts. Ainsi, le roux préférait largement la solitude et la grande nature vide d'âme humaine aux villes bourdonnantes, bien sûr loin d'être un expert dans les relations sociales. Paradoxalement, le hasard des choses faisait qu'il croisait souvent le chemin d'Angleterre et en un certain sens s'en sentait proche, tant physiquement que moralement. Quant au petit frère, il le fuyait comme la peste. Combien de fois était-il rentré couvert de bleus, ou le visage en sang, ou fracturé de partout? La raison était juste parce que l'Anglais lui prenait des terres, et donc se venger.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Angleterre avait beau être une nation, il était trop jeune et les adultes ne le jugeaient pas assez mature et responsable pour des décisions aussi importantes. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il se faisait toujours repousser plus ou moins gentiment des réunions, où il s'introduisait en cachette.

Voilà le problème, on ne voulait pas de lui à cause d'une puissance et d'une situation qu'il n'avait jamais demandé. Pourquoi? Arthur voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, ce n'était pas sa faute tout ça, alors pourquoi s'acharner ? Il n'avait jamais demandé tant de pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais demandé à avoir des frères et sœurs. Il n'avait jamais demandé à envahir leurs territoires. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être une nation. Mais voilà où il en était.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, puisqu'il détenait toute cette puissance, cette force encore cachée, l'Anglais allait s'en servir pour se venger. Pour chaque coups donnés, sa famille payerait le prix de son foudroyant courroux. L'Anglais se servirait de tout ce qu'on avait eu le malheur de lui donner, pour punir les coupables. Retourner leurs propres armes contre eux, quelle vengeance alléchante! Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas un accès complet à cette puissance dormante en lui mais quand Angleterre en aura les moyens, sa vengeance sera terrible.

Le petit garçon finit d'essuyer les larmes des ses yeux, se releva bien déterminé à acquérir cette force vengeresse, et parti de la clairière accompagné de son fidèle Flying Mint Bunny.

* * *

- _Hello? Are you still here?_

 _-Hum? Yes, yes. Sorry, I was thinking about something._

 _-Well, I was saying that I've send you my swyn book. You would receive it in the week._

 _-Thanks you._

 _-Â chroeso. I'm happy, you know, it isn't everyday that you recognize I'm the best wizard of the family~._

 _-You bastard!_

 _-You bastard, too. Without me, you wouldn't find this book. I've to go, hwyl~!_

 _-Goodbye._ Fit Angleterre en raccrochant.

Jamais Arthur ne reconnaîtrait vraiment Pays de Galles comme le meilleur sorcier de la fratrie, puisque c'était lui le meilleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait celui-là? Enfin, il fallait bien avouer que le Gallois l'avait pas mal aidé sur ce coup là... Mais ça ne changeait rien!

Les années avaient passées depuis leur enfance et beaucoup de choses avaient changé, à commencer par leurs relations.

Avec l'âge et la maturité, Owen s'était rendu compte que ses actes étaient dépassés, il s'était excusé auprès de son frère, qui l'avait accepté car il était le seul à avoir présenté des excuses correctes. Maintenant, l'anglais appréciait tranquillement cette relation avec son aîné, il en était devenu très proche et se parlaient régulièrement avec plaisir. Le gallois, quant à lui, avait conservé sa nature calme et avait un peu perdu de ce tempérament fougueux de la jeunesse. Bien que l'aîné de la fratrie, il en était le plus petit mais était devenu le plus doué des sorciers, grâce à son immense connaissance sur les dragons.

Siohban, elle, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle s'était certes calmée avec les années, mais le caractère bien trempé des Kirkland coule dans ses veines, n'oublions pas. Cependant la puberté avait eu raison d'elle, d'une petite fille sauvageonne courant dans les bois, elle était devenue une jeune femme magnifique, dont la beauté et l'âme avaient conservées cette note champêtre de son enfance. L'Irlandaise avait accru ses connaissances en matière de plantes et était devenue guérisseuse puis médecin, ce qui lui a valu la découverte d'un instinct protecteur. De par sa sagesse et ses conseils, elle jouait un peu le rôle d'une mère, en particulier avec ses frères. Le genre de mère qui rappelle à son fils ce qu'il doit faire mais qui l'aime profondément et s'inquiète parfois, voilà ce qu'elle était. En tant qu'avant-dernier de la famille, Arthur avait l'impression qu'Irlande rejetait son dévolu en permanence sur lui. Déjà que, l'Anglais n'aimait qu'on lui dicte ses actes, pourtant au plus profond de lui, il se réchauffait de cette douceur féminine qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître pleinement.

Irlande du Nord s'était, comme tous, assagit avec l'âge et avait acquis de l'expérience en terme de magie, mais n'en demeurait pas moins le plus excité de la famille. Il cherchait en permanence à essayer de nouvelles combinaisons de sorts, à inventer de nouvelles potions, à lancer des paris toujours plus fous et plus débiles les uns que les autres, à faire des blagues à tire-larigot... Comme toute personne normale, Sean finissait par s'énerver mais il n'avait pas ce tempérament bien connu du reste de fratrie, le Nord-Irlandais faisait un peu tâche sur le tableau pour ce qui était du caractère. Angleterre comparait parfois ses actes et son attitude à celles d'Alfred ou du Bad Touch Trio, c'était pour dire. Mais au fond, qui pouvait bien le lui reprocher? Un peu de joie dans ce petit monde ne faisait pas de mal.

L'Écossais, lui, avait bien évolué dans sa façon de penser. Il avait bien sûr grandi, mûri, et avait compris que la violence ne résolvait pas toujours tout. Allister conservait tout de même cette nature ronchonne, bourrue et parfois même hostile, mais loin d'être un tsundere il disait de but en blanc ce qu'il pensait, toujours avec tact. En grandissant, il s'était mis à fumer au grand damne de sa famille, à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour ça. Car, oui, l'Écossais ne pouvait renier complètement sa nature de bagarreur et de chercheur d'embrouilles qu'il était, héritage de son enfance conflictuelle, conflit qui demeurait entre lui et Angleterre. Bien qu'ils aient enterré la hache de guerre, leur relation n'en était pas moins compliquée, elle ressemblait à une relation entre chien et chat mais en plus hostile. Pourtant malgré cette adversité, Écosse avait l'impression que son rôle protecteur de grand frère avait pris de l'importance et commençait vraiment à remplir son rôle.

Quant à Arthur, sa vengeance avait été une réussite. Très vite, la puissance recherchée lui avait été offerte aux prix de nombreux combats. À son adolescence de nation, il était parti écumer les mers et conquérir la Terre entière. Même si il y avait eu des hauts et des bas dans son Histoire, Angleterre restait une puissance importante dans le monde et ceci grâce au Royaume-Uni. Cet union représentait à la fois sa revanche sur sa fratrie, en tenant au moins ses frères (à défaut de sa sœur) sous sa botte, mais aussi le rassemblement, l'unité d'une famille, un sentiment que l'Anglais n'avait jamais pu connaître.

Malgré l'agrandissement de la famille par les conquêtes et l'arrivée de Sealand, petit dernier de la fratrie, Arthur conservait cette volonté de nouer des liens plus forts avec ses frères et sœurs, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute (fierté Kirkland oblige).

Angleterre secoua la tête pour dissiper ses pensées et se concentra sur la dégustation de son thé. Dans sa main, il tenait un photographie encadrée, elle représentait cinq personnes alignées en une photo de groupe. Les tailles et les couleurs de cheveux étaient toutes différentes des uns des autres, du grand avec les cheveux roux foncés presque rouges au petit châtain clair, en passant par les cheveux sables et le duo à la teinte poil de carotte. Pourtant la lueur vert émeraude de leurs yeux, les sourcils broussailleux et les quelques tâches de rousseurs plus ou moins visibles indiquaient clairement leur lien de parenté. Leurs expressions passaient de la joie au sérieux conventionnel, mais un œil expert et connaisseur aurait pu affirmer que tous souriait à leur manière. En bas à droite de la photo, dépassait un chapeau de marin bleu et deux grands yeux curieux, venus compléter cette photo de famille.

Avec un soupir, l'Anglais reposa la photo sur la commode où elle trouvait habituellement sa place. Depuis quand était-il devenu nostalgique? Peut-être l'avait-il toujours était en certain sens, à rêver d'une famille aimante et à finalement l'apprécier telle qu'elle était. Au fond, c'est bien, elle, sa fratrie, sa famille qui lui avait enseigné les plus grandes leçons de la Vie.

Alors qu'il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, un sourire se dessina sur celles-ci accompagné d'un regard vers cette photo de famille, de sa famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà un 2ème headcanon de fait! 2!**

 **Honnêtement j'ai pas mal de choses à dire dessus, mais je vais essayait de faire ça assez synthétiquement. ^^'**

 **Déjà, c'est le fameux headcanon sur la famille Kirkland dont j'avais parlé au 1er headcanon. Les descriptions physiques sont pas forcément bien présentes, mais les relations ouais (as tu veux les quen- subtilités des relations?!). Sachez que je risque très très très TRÈS probablement de réutiliser ses OCs dans d'autres fanfics, et donc plusieurs éléments seront réexpliqués.** **J'ai loin d'en avoir fini avec les Kirkland! XD**

 **Même si j'ai d'autres headcanons sur d'autres personnages, je me devais de faire celui-là avant les autres (comme c'est terminé on en parle plus, c'est fini! Allez hop! Basta!). Je sais pas si le prochain headcanon sera plutôt joyeux ou plutôt triste... Tout dépendra de mon humeur et de ce que j'ai envie de faire. ^^'**

 **Ah oui! J'ai aussi glissé un autre pitit pitit pitit headcanon, en plus des relations. Saurez vous le trouvez? ;) Dites le moi dans les reviews, ainsi que vos théories sur les Kirkland (ça m'intéresse beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP) et les fautes si il y'en a.**

 **Lexique:**

 **- _Hello? Are you still here? :_ Salut? T'es toujours là? en anglais**

 ** _-Hum? Yes, yes. Sorry, I was thinking about something. :_ Hum? Oui, oui. Désolé, j'étais en train de penser à quelque chose. en anglais  
**

 ** _-Well, I was saying that I've send you my swyn book. You would receive it in the week. :_ Bon, j'étais en train de dire que je t'ai envoyé mon livre magique. Tu devrais le recevoir dans la semaine. en anglais  
**

 ** _-swny :_ magique en gallois**

 ** _-Thanks you. :_ Merci en anglais  
**

 ** _-Â chroeso. I'm happy, you know, it isn't everyday that you recognize I'm the best wizard of the family~. :_ De rien. Je suis content, tu sais, ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu reconnais que je suis le meilleur sorcier de la famille~. en anglais  
**

 ** _-Â chroeso :_ De rien en gallois**

 ** _-You bastard! :_ Espèce de bâtard! en anglais  
**

 ** _-You bastard, too. Without me, you wouldn't find this book. I've to go, hwyl~! :_ Espèce de bâtard, toi même. Sans moi tu n'aurais pas trouver ce livre. Je dois y aller, bye~! en anglais.  
**

 ** _-hwyl :_ au revoir en gallois**

 ** _-Goodbye :_ au revoir en anglais**


	3. Une promesse

**Coucou!**

 **Je reviens à la charge avec un nouvel headcanon, que je trouve à la fois triste et mignon.**

 **Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas sur les Kirkland (l'exploit du jour! Il fallait bien que je m'en détache un peu... Même si je vais y revenir ^^').**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir, et on se retrouve en bas. ^^  
**

 **Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas Hetalia, c'est à Himaruya Hidekaz~ (dire cette phrase sur un petit air de chanson bien sympathique des familles).**

* * *

Antonio ne pleure jamais. Malgré des hauts des bas dans l'Histoire espagnole, Espagne n'a jamais pleuré. La conquête du Nouveau Monde, la guerre civile, « le royaume où le soleil ne se couche jamais », l'invasion maure, les années franquistes, la perte de son armada, les crises d'adolescence de Romano… Mais jamais il ne pleura.

Antonio ne pleure jamais… Depuis une promesse.

* * *

Les nations viennent au monde par un quelconque mystère, que personne sûrement ne percera. Mais parfois, il advient qu'elles arrivent sur Terre comme les humains, par un père et une mère. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on avait dit à Espagne. Depuis sa plus petite enfance, l'Espagnol avait toujours entendu qu'il était issu du second union de Rome et de Hispanie. Né d'un père aux milles conquêtes et d'une mère préférant son aîné, Antonio ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Il était né à une époque où les fratries était mal vu. En effet, les enfants des anciennes nations servaient à transmettre le territoire actuel, perpétuer les terres, l'Histoire et le pays pour les générations futures. Or, en ce temps là, Hispanie occupait l'entièreté de la péninsule ibérique, et prévoyait de transmettre tout son territoire à son premier fils, Luís. Mais avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant, le changement était conséquent. Quand il s'agissait de territoire géographiquement défini, comme une île ou une péninsule, la délimitation des terres se faisait par le tracé naturel. Ainsi, personne n'envisageait la division de Hispanie en deux territoires. Pourquoi coupé en deux un territoire que la Nature a construit uni ? Et comment le séparer ? Voilà, pourquoi les frères et sœurs n'étaient pas très bien vus. Seul Britannia s'était affranchi de ces idées reçues, mais elle avait toujours fait un peu ce qu'elle voulait sur son île isolée. Cependant, Hispanie était plus attentive à ce genre de choses, alors la naissance de son deuxième fils n'était pas concevable, envisageable.

De plus, son histoire avec Rome n'avait pas duré très longtemps et dès la première occasion, elle n'hésita pas à lui refiler son cadet et à fuir dans les terres reculées de son pays. Elle avait abandonné son second enfant, au profit du premier.

Rome, se retrouvant avec un nouveau fils sur les bras, ne savait qu'en faire; il était déjà embarqué dans ses conquêtes et pour arranger les choses, cet enfant était la preuve vivante de son adultère. Officiellement et aux yeux des autres nations, Rome et Gaulle s'étaient mariés. Cette dernière avait insisté à s'unir par le mariage, pensant peut-être refréner la nature volasse du Romain. Mais peine perdue, même marié Rome restait Rome et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs quand la Gauloise avait le dos tourné. Alors imaginez un peu sa tête, quand elle a vu le conquérant ramener un enfant de plus à son foyer.

L'Espagnol se retrouva alors entre une mère qui l'avait abandonné, une belle-mère qui ne pouvait pas supporter sa vue, et un père souvent absent qui semblait le fuir, bien qu'il tentait d'attirer son attention.

En effet, le Romain fuyait Antonio. Il savait qu'il devait trouver une solution rapidement et que l'hébergement du petit chez Gaulle ne serait pas éternelle, il y était à peine toléré. Il tenta de lui attribuer des îles au large de l'Espagne, dans la Mer méditerranée, mais ce fût un échec. A sa grande surprise, l'enfant dégageait un tel potentiel, une telle force de nation que c'était impossible de lui attribuer un si petit territoire, son aura était même plus forte que celle de son grand frère. Les légendes racontaient que quand une nation naît avec une forte énergie, elle est destinée à avoir un grand territoire et une influence importante. Cela voudrait donc dire que le petit sera, un jour, l'une des nations les plus importantes du monde ? Que celui-ci dominerait tout le monde, y compris son frère ? Cette puissance faisait peur au Romain. Il avait peur de ce que cet enfant deviendrait. Il avait peur de cette force qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il avait peur d'Antonio pour ce qu'il était.

Tout le monde avait peur de lui, tout le monde le fuyait, personne ne savait quoi faire de lui. Abandonné dans la nature et rejeté de tous, Espagne pleurait souvent.

Il avait pris l'habitude de rester à proximité de la chaîne des Pyrénées, la frontière le séparant de sa mère. Dans ce petit coin de la Gaulle, l'Espagnol avait réussi à trouver un minuscule refuge: un olivier sur une butte rocheuse. L'arbre, enraciné dans la terre ferme et rocailleuse de la montagne, poussait au pied des Pyrénées à un endroit où la neige ne pouvait l'atteindre, même lors des hivers les plus froids. Un léger vent d'Est, venant de la mer, permettait à l'olivier de grandir tout en ayant quelques effluves maritimes.

Assis à l'ombre de l'arbre, à l'abri des regards, Antonio avait pris l'habitude de pleurer ici, quand rien n'allait. Il avait l'impression de se sentir chez soi avec la montagne lui faisant face, l'olivier le protégeant de ses feuilles argentées, les senteurs pures de l'air méditerranéen, la chaleur qui réchauffait doucement la terre et sa peau… Ce sentiment rassurant de sécurité lui permettait de libérer plus facilement ses émotions, ses pleurs y compris. Parfois, il sentait les branches les plus basses de l'olivier lui effleurer la tête, sous l'effet du vent, comme la douce caresse d'une main bienveillante.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Espagne sursauta en attendant cette voix, sortie de nulle part. En se retournant, il vit Francis posté à côté de l'olivier, l'observant.

Francis était l'enfant "légitime" de Gaulle et de Rome, celui qui hériterait très probablement du territoire de sa mère. Par ailleurs, il ressemblait beaucoup à cette dernière avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux blonds. De plus, comme il portait généralement de longues tuniques et des nœuds dans les cheveux, on pouvait facilement le confondre avec une fille. Étant donné qu'il restait souvent proche de Rome ou de Gaule, Antonio n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment l'approcher ni de faire amplement sa connaissance, il savait juste que le garçon était plus âgé que lui.

-J-je… R-rien du tout. Répondit l'Espagnol, en essayant de cacher ses pleurs. E-et toi ? Q-qu'est ce que t-tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, alors je t'ai suivi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda le Français, en remarquant les larmes d'Antonio.

-N-non… Avoua t-il en sanglotant.

-Chut, ça va aller. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dit France en s'asseyant à côté de l'Espagnol, lui caressant gentiment le dos.

-P-personne ne m-m'aime… M-ma _mama_ ne veut p-pas de moi… m-mon papa n-non plus… E-et ta _mama_ non p-plus… I-ils n-ne veulent pas d-de moi… I-ils ne m'a-aiment pas…

-Ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je suis persuadé que ta maman et Papa t'aiment chacun à leur manière, même si ils ne le montrent pas. Même ma Maman t'aime aussi, j'en suis sûr.

-J-j'ai entendu P-papa et _Galia_ p-parler… E-et Papa a-a dit q-que _Mama_ m-m'avait abandonné… E-et après, _Galia_ é-était t-très en colère…

-Je pense quand même que tu as tort, il y a au moins une personne qui t'aime.

-Q-qui ?

-Moi.

Espagne leva ses yeux verts larmoyants vers le Français, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et un regard doux.

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais. Continua Francis. On ne se connaît pas très bien, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aimerais pas. Tu as l'air très gentil, mignon, amusant et dynamique. Ceux qui ne t'aiment pas ne savent pas t'apprécier pour ce que tu es, ils ne voient pas la valeur qui est en toi. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes pour ces quelques personnes, tu dois continuer à aller de l'avant avec des personnes qui, elles, connaissent ta vraie valeur et tes qualités. Ces personnes là, elles t'aiment. Et moi, je fais parti des gens qui t'aiment.

Toujours le regard fixé sur France, Antonio avait bu chacun des mots que celui-ci avait prononcé. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, et surtout que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

-M-merci, Francis ! S'exclama Espagne, serra fort le blond dans ses bras.

-De rien. Dit-il, surpris de l'étreinte. J'aimerais juste que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-P-promis ! Je ne pleurerais plus jamais !

-Ehehe, tu m'as l'air bien déterminé. Regarde.

Le Français détacha le ruban rouge qui retenait ses cheveux, sous les yeux confus d'Antonio, et le noua autour du cou de celui-ci.

-Je te donne ce ruban, pour que tu n'oublies jamais ta promesse. Garde le toujours précieusement avec toi, et quand ça ne va pas tu peux le serrer très fort pour te réconforter. C'est un peu comme un porte-bonheur.

Les yeux ronds d'émerveillement, l'Espagnol regarda et caressa du bout des doigts le fin tissu qui entourait maintenant son cou. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un cadeau aussi précieux. Il n'y avait peut-être pas beaucoup de valeur monétaire dans ce ruban, mais il était surtout chargé de valeur sentimentale.

-Merci, Francis ! J'en prendrais bien soin, promis.

Sur ce, il essuya les traces de ses dernières larmes avec le t-shirt, plus très blanc et beaucoup trop grand pour lui, qui lui servait de vêtement.

-Mais dis donc, tes habits sont tout sales ! Il va falloir les changer. S'exclama le blond.

-Mais j'ai que ce haut.

-Et bien, on va aller en prendre quelque part. Tu viens ? Demanda France, en se levant et tendant la main vers le petit garçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- _¡Sí!_

Antonio se leva un peu précipitamment, attrapant la main du Français. Il leva des yeux pleins d'admiration vers lui, et ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire gentil et sincère. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'un demi-frère, Espagne avait surtout trouvait un frère de cœur et quelqu'un qui ne le considérait pas comme une erreur de la Nature. La seule famille qu'il avait, en la personne de Francis.

* * *

Poussant la porte de chez lui, l'Espagnol rentra chez lui épuisé. Quelle journée !… Réunion sur réunion, économie, marketing, affaires étrangères, politique… Il n'avait pas eu une minute pour se reposer, et voilà qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Tout en enlevant machinalement ses chaussures dans le noir, il cherchait d'une main l'interrupteur.

Quand la lumière éclaira la maison, la surprise fût de taille.

Le hall d'entrée donnant directement sur le salon, il vit à quel point celui-ci était haut en couleurs. Des ballons de toutes les formes flottaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, une guirlande lumineuse éclairait les meubles de ses lumières vives, et une énorme banderole accroché sur un mur, remplie de couleurs et de petits mots finissait ce décor extraordinaire. Mais surtout un paquet de monde réuni dans le salon.

-SURPRISE ! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Abasourdi et plus que surpris, Espagne fût aspergé de confettis et des pétards retentirent à son arrivée dans la pièce principale. Il allait demander pourquoi une telle décoration repeignait actuellement son salon, pour quelle occasion, puis se souvint de la date d'aujourd'hui. Le 12 Février ! Son anniversaire ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Même si il ne savait pas exactement sa véritable date de naissance (comme beaucoup de nations âgées), il avait choisi ce jour, important à ses yeux, pour célébrer son existence. Et voilà que ses amis avaient décidé de lui faire une petite fête surprise, à son retour chez lui. Ça, pour le coup, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Les nations défilèrent une à une, lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire dans leur langue respective. Espagne en profita pour le souhaiter aussi à Kiku, se rappelant que le Japonais « était né » la veille, ainsi ils fêteraient leur deux anniversaires ensemble.

S'avançant dans le salon, l'Espagnol vit qu'en plus du décor surprenant, un buffet avait été dressé, avec des mets venant du monde entier, et une montagne de cadeaux attendait au pied de la table. Mais Antonio n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas vers ces derniers, que Feliciano l'agrippa par le bras le tirant en direction du canapé.

-Attends, attends ! On a encore une surprise~ ! S'expliqua l'Italien, en l'asseyant à ses côtés.

L'Espagnol remarqua, une fois assis, que le canapé avait été déplacé pour faire un peu d'espace, laissant une impression de scène improvisée. Quand ses meilleurs amis se mirent face à lui, le brun comprit que c'était le moment des discours. Le Français, tenant un petit bloc-notes, et le Prussien, bien habillé pour l'occasion, affichaient un grand sourire et un air radieux au visage. Ce fût le blond qui débuta les festivités.

-On s'était mis d'accord, comme quoi je prendrais la parole en premier. Commença Francis. Alors, je me lance.

Après un léger raclement de gorge, pour s'éclaircir la voix, ce dernier reprit.

-Je me souviens encore de l'époque où tu m'arrivais à peine à mi-cuisse, de ce petit garçon qui me regardait avec ses yeux larmoyants, qui n'était sûr de rien, qui avait peur de presque tout. Puis le temps a passé, et cet enfant un peu froussard est devenu un beau jeune homme, grand et fort, ainsi qu'une nation puissante par l'occasion. J'ai eu la chance d'assister de très près à cette évolution grandiose, d'avoir été ton grand frère et ton meilleur ami pour t'épauler dans ton ascension. Même si on a déjà eu quelques désaccords par le passé, tu sais que je serais toujours fier de toi et que tu ne perdras jamais de valeur à mes yeux.

Entendre une personne aussi chère lui faire de tels louanges, ça ne pouvait que vous toucher, surtout quand vous n'en avez pas l'habitude. C'était le cas d'Espagne. Ancienne première puissance mondiale, fût un temps lointain, mais aujourd'hui recalé à un pays en situation de difficulté. Malgré sa position actuelle, Antonio gardait une certaine fierté des faits passés. Il avait gagné son propre défi, à impressionner, épater, époustoufler le monde entier, ne serait-ce que quelques siècles. Il avait réussi là où personne ne croyait en lui... Personne à part quelques exceptions. Grâce et pour ces personnes, il n'avait jamais abandonné et c'était toujours relevé, surprenant les autres de sa détermination et de sa persévérance. Mais c'était véritablement la première fois, que le brun recevait des félicitations et des reconnaissances comme il se doit.

Ému, l'Espagnol avait les yeux qui brillaient plus qu'à leur habitude. Sentant l'émotion le gagner, Antonio tritura le ruban rouge qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'on le lui avait offert. En baissant les yeux sur le nœud, Espagne se remémora ce jour comme si c'était hier. Alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort son ruban, son visage devint rouge et ses yeux humides malgré lui.

Il finit par craquer.

N'étant pas habitué à montrer ce genre d'émotion en public, Antonio cacha son visage dans ses mains et continua à refouler ses flots, tant bien que mal. Son entourage fût étonné de sa réaction et plusieurs se penchèrent sur le célébré, certains avec inquiétude, d'autres consternation ou encore avec un air compatissant.

-Eh beh voilà ! Tu l'as cassé, Francis, t'es content ? S'exclama Gilbert, sur le ton de la rigolade. J'avais fait un awesome discours !… Je vais passer pour quoi, maintenant ?

Les deux meilleurs amis du brun vinrent se rapprocher de lui, l'enlaçant en même temps que le reste de la foule déjà sur l'Espagnol.

Voyant que cela était vain de se cacher pour retenir ses larmes, Espagne révéla son visage, un peu rougit, où les larmes ne cessaient de mouiller ses joues. Et pourtant, malgré ses pleurs, Antonio se mit à rire. A rire d'un petit rire, plus discret que d'ordinaire, mais qui venait du fond du cœur.

« _Lo siento_ , Francis… J'ai brisé ma promesse. »

Mais cette fois-ci, il pleurait de joie.

* * *

 **Et voilà! 1er headcanon hors Kirkland fini! ^^  
**

 **Alors... J'ai pas mal de choses à dire là. Tout d'abord, je me suis beaucoup inspiré (voire totalement presque ^^') de la théorie de Bey0nd dans Franny (qui est un OS de Sweet Dreams, mon cher, que je vous recommande de vive voix (Meilleure fanfic FrUk que j'ai lu!)). Je m'en suis beaucoup servi pour le devenir d'Espagne, après son abandon. Mais dans l'idée générale d'une enfance malheureuse, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a ce genre de théorie. Il y a aussi un heta fangame (Tomato Haru no Ride), qui m'a fait réfléchir à deux fois sur l'enfance d'Espagne (bien que je crois que c'est un crossover, mais bon... ^^').**

 **Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas la première théorie sur l'enfance de notre petit Tonio, mais que ce n'est que ma vision des choses, que j'ai construite avec ce que j'ai vu à droite et à gauche.**

 **D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à faire partager vos propres théories dans les reviews. Ça m'intéresserait beaucoup de les lire. ^^  
**

 **Ah oui! Par ailleurs, Hima a mis "officiellement" (je crois) l'anniversaire d'Espagne le 12 Février. Et en faisant quelques recherches, je me suis rendue compte que c'était le jour de l'expulsion des Maures non convertis hors d'Espagne, notamment par l'Inquisition. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus glorieux, ça m'a fait mal de me dire que c'était ça l'anniversaire de Tonio. T_T**

 **Petite aparté concernant les fanfics principales: Je risque de modifier un peu mon "programme" d'écriture, parce que je viens d'avoir une bonne inspiration (et une petite pression ^^') pour FLO. Donc ACE va peut-être devoir attendre un peu. ^^' Désolée.**

 **Sinon je vous laisse, jusqu'à la prochaine publication! Salut!**


End file.
